What if?
by mikayla.kennedy.188
Summary: Summary What if there mother never died? What if there dad never tolled them about hunting? What if there parents had another baby? What if they never knew about what goes bump in the night?


Chapter 1

"Get down here right now" Mary screamed from the bottom of the stair case. Quickly Dean ran out of his room with his book-bag on his shoulder. "Coming mom" he yelled back knowing she was mad. We were already late. "Sammy come on" Dean said. Sam was still asleep after mom came in his room 3 time already. Dean shook his brother trying to get him up. "What time is it" he mumbled. "7:50" Dean said. "What" Sammy jumped up. "Yeah" Dean said shaking his head. "Man I going to be late for my test" Sam said getting out of bed. "We'll hurry and get dressed" Dean said leaving the room. Dean ran down the stair to see Layla already at the table. "So nice for you to join us" his dad said looking from his newspaper. "Sorry dad" Dean said in a bear whisper. "Haha" he heard Layla laugh under her breath. "Shut up" he said sitting next to her to eat his breakfast. "Where is Sam" dad asked. "He's coming" Dean said eating a piece of bacon. Then we heard foot steps coming from the up stairs. Sam came flighting from the up stairs floor. He stumble to the table and took a seat across from Dean. Mom took a seat at one of the ends of the table while dad was on the other. We all ate in silence until dad asked Layla about her new grade. She was in 4th grade and a very smart kid. She also as a talent for music. While Sam was even more smarter then Layla was and only that 14. Dean was good at street smarts more than anything else. More of a take action kind person just like any teenage boy you have met in your life. He gets it from his dad. "We should get going. We are going to be late" mom said looking over at Sam. He had a guilty look on his face. Layla got up from the table and kissed moms cheek and ran out to the car. "Come on" mom got up and grabbed our plates putting them in the sink. "John it's your turn" Mary said tossing him the keys. "Ok" he said putting down the newspaper and kissing his wife's forehead. Dean was in shotgun while Layla and Sam were in the back. Dad got into the car and pulled out of the drive way. He dropped off Layla first as she joined her friends and walked into the building he drove off. Next was Sammy he walked into the building already late. As dad drove off once again to drop off Dean he said "I know your car is in the shop but I need you to go get it and pick up Layla and Sam after school" he said not taking his eyes off the road. "K" Dean said not letting his eyes make contact. Dean and his dad wasn't very close maybe because they are both so stubborn. "Thank you" he said pulling into the drive way of the school. Dean got out of the car and walked up to the doors. This was the 6th time they had moved this year. Why do we keep moving? He starts his new school today, Sammy started a few days ago, and Layla started 3 weeks ago and they seem to fit in. Sammy is already the smartest kid there and Layla has already made all of these new friends. Dean wasn't the smartest and had some trouble with making new friends. He made a few back in Austin, Texas but we only spent 8 weeks there then moved on. He made it to the front office and the lady at the desk said to take a seat. He took a seat next to a guy who looked like he was new too. "New school uh" Dean said facing him. "Yeah what gave it away" he said. "I'm new too" Dean said leaning back in the chair. "Jason" he said holding out his hand. "Dean" Dean said shaking it. "We'll what brings you to Portland, Maine" he asked. "I can ask you the same question" Dean smiled. "Mom got a job transfer" Jason said. "I don't know really we just moved" Dean said looking down. Even when he was 18 he really didn't want to go to a new school. He just wanted to stop moving and find a home. "Dean" the lady called out as she came out of the small principle office. "See you around" Jason said as Dean walked in the office.

Sam walked into his home room and found his regular spot in the back. "Hey Sam" Katie said sitting in the desk next to him. "Hey Katie" he smiled. "What's up" she asked. "Nothing much same old" he said getting out his homework folder. "Did you do your homework" she asked. "Yes" Sam said. "Did you study" he asked. "Yeah but I don't feel good about the test. I always do bad on these things" she said. "You will do fine" he said. "Easy for you to say your so smart" she said turning to the front as the teacher walked in. Sammy knew he was smart, how couldn't he everyone tells him. Sometime he just wants to be just a kid not the geek or nerd. He sighed and took out a pencil. "I'm going to pass out the test every one stop talking" the teacher said as he started to pass them out. Finally sam got the test and started.

Layla walked with her friend to her class. Mrs. Wood was at her desk grading papers. Layla and her friend Mercy were early to class. "Good morning" Layla said to her teacher. "Good morning, Layla Mercy" she said looking that Layla then at Mercy. "Mrs. Wood I have a question on the homework that you assigned last night" Mercy said showing the teacher. As they continued to talk about homework, Layla caught something watching her from the corner of her eye. She turned to the door way to see no one there. She quickly left the conversation and walked to the door. She stopped and poked her head out to see nothing there. "Layla is everything alright" Mrs. Wood said looking at her. "Yeah I just though I saw something" Layla said her eyes not leaving the door way. Mrs. Wood looked over to the door and smiled. It was an uneasy smiles like she was pleased. "There's nothing there Layla" she said smiling that smile again. "But I-" Layla began but was cut off. "Layla" she raised he voice. Layla turned to her wide eye. "There's nothing there" she said finally. "Yes mama" she said. Mrs. Wood signed and took a seat once again at her desk. "That was wired" Mercy leaning over to whisper. "Yeah your telling me" Layla whispered back. For the rest of the day she felt like she was being watched.

John walked through the door way of there new house and already had a uneasy feeling. Mary looked at him with the same feeling. They had heard some wired sounds coming from the top floor. "Maybe I should go check it out" John offered. "Yeah" Mary said. "Be careful" she said. John nodded holding his gun close to him. "So what we thinking a shape sifter, demon, vampire?" John asked Mary. She shrugged and he started up the stairs. He made it to the top no problem but it was what was on the top that was the problem. John opening the door to sam's room and searched the room quickly. Holding his gun up he left the room and went into Deans. Again nothing. Then he made it to Layla's room. There standing, a man trapped in the demon sign John had drawn on the floor under the rug. "Mary get up here" he said. Not even seconds later she came running in. "What do you want" John said taking out the holy water. "I will never speak" he snapped back. John took the holy water and splashed it on him. "Ahhhh" he yelled. "Ok ok I will talk" he said. John smiled as he felt Mary's arm rap around his. "Layla must die" he said in whispers. John out of angry threw more holy water on him causing him to yell again. "Why" Mary asked angry fired in her eyes. "I don't know I just take ordered" he said. "From who" John asked. "My mister" he answered. "And who is that" Mary asked. He silenced for a monument just when John was about to splash him with holy water again. "Yellow eyes" he said. Mary gasped as John said the words to send him back to hell. A think black smoke came out of his mouth and out the window. The dead vessel the demon used dropped to the floor. Mary and John looked at each other and said the same thing "what do we tell the kids"


End file.
